happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diet and Exorcise
Diet and Exorcise is a HTF Fanon episode that is part of the Specy Spooktacular in whichLumpy tries to exorcise the evil from characters. Starring Roles *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Flippy *Ale *Perry *Rip *Torn *Cuddles *Toothy *Trippy *Mime *Handy *Flaky Appearances *Tazzy *Joey *The Mole *Cub *Pop Plot In the middle of a storm a church is seen. Inside the church Pastor Lumpy preaches to Flippy, Ale, Perry, Rip, Torn, Mime and Handy with Trippy and Toothy as altar boys and Cuddles playing the organ. As Lumpy preaches from a bible he gives himself a paper cut and bleeds a little. Flippy and Ale notice this and begin to flip out, but they punch each other to snap out of it. Lumpy sees the two punch each other and yells at them to stop, after doing so he goes back to preaching. Unfortunately, he goofs up by misreading a sentence, causing the evil forms of the characters to go loose. Meanwhile outside, Flaky struggles with an umbrella to make it inside as objects are blown past her. Finally, Flaky makes it and opens the door gaining everyone but a now sleeping Mime's attention. Lumpy is about to yell at Flaky when he notices something wrong with Perry. Perry's evil form comes out of his mouth and charges at Flaky. Perry grabs Handy and tosses him into Rip and Torn, knocking them out. Lumpy sees this and thinks Perry is possessed so he grabs some holy water and his bible and charges at the normal Perry. Flippy and Ale run hide under a pew as their evil forms run amok. Lumpy manages to catch up to the evil Perry before he kills Flaky. Lumpy unscrews a bottle of holy water and splashes it in evil Perry's face. Evil Perry's eyes turn red and swell up as he screams, he then backs into Flaky who backs into a candle display, lighting her quills on fire. Lumpy becomes confused and sniffs the holy water only to find it's alcohol. Rip, Torn and Handy all wake up and spot the carnage. Rip and Torn run away but their evil forms emerge, and they both grab one side of Handy and pull, ripping him in half. Meanwhile Lumpy is trying to put Flaky out while evil Perry falls over dead from alcohol poisoning. Lumpy beats Flaky with his bible when he spots evil Rip and Torn with Handy. Lumpy runs up to the brothers and begins chanting bible verses. Evil Rip and Torn slip on Handy's blood and land on the burnt body of Flaky, impaling themselves on her quills. Lumpy sighs thinking its over, when suddenly thunder crashes. Flippy and Ale's evil forms (Fliqpy and Alice) jump out from the confessional and attack Cuddles, Trippy and Toothy. Lumpy spots them and runs to exorcise them. Before Lumpy gets to them, Fliqpy and Alice manage to kill Toothy, Trippy and Cuddles by impaling them on a candle stick. Lumpy reaches for his bible for verses but realizes he dropped it, so he goes with the next best thing and splashes alcohol on Fliqpy and Alice, making their eyes water up. Fliqpy stumbles and smashes into the organs making its lid fall and crush his head. Alice stumbles into a vaguely cross-like tree which falls over and crushes her. After all this Lumpy is exhausted and decides to go on vacation. Later Lumpy is seen on an Australian beach relaxing, until a scream is heard and Joey runs up covered in cuts, pointing to a flipped out Tazzy. Lumpy lets out a sigh and grabs his bible. Once again, he lets out Tazzy's evil side and runs for his life. The episode ends with Mime waking up and has a tentacle popping out from his mouth. Deaths #Perry's evil side dies of alcohol poisining. #Flaky burns to death. #Handy is ripped in half. #Rip and Torn's evil sides are impaled on Flaky's quills. #Toothy, Trippy, and Cuddles are impaled on a candlestick. #Fliqpy's head is smashed by a piano lid. #Alice is crushed by a cross-like tree. #Lumpy and Joey may of been killed by Tazzy (debatable). Injuries #Pop, Cub, and The Mole are blown away in a storm. #Handy is thrown into Rip and Torn. #Perry, Flippy, and Ale's eyes are burned by alchhal. #Flaky catches fire and is hit by a bible. #Joey is cut by Tazzy. Trivia *The word "Exorcise" in the title rains blood before a flash of lightning appears. *The title and the plot is a reference of "The Exorcist" *Pop, Cub, and The Mole are all seen being blown away when Flaky is outside. *The church, bible, and Lumpy's hat have acorns and trees. This was done to avoid controversy. *Only Flippy and Ale's evil forms have official names (Fliqpy and Alice). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween